Nowhere to Hide
by Cowboys-and-coffee
Summary: Addison had a feeling she was getting closer to the point of no return, getting closer to another one of those moments in her life where she was ultimately going to make the wrong choice. At least Sam was making it with her.


**A/N: **I wrote this as a one-shot, but I'm thinking I might make this into an actual chaptered fic, because I kind of want to explore where it might go. But I'm not sure. If you have a thought on that, please feel free to weigh in!

* * *

The last thing Addison felt like doing was celebrating Christmas. The last place she felt like being was here at Pacific Wellcare's office holiday party, even if it technically was the Oceanside Wellness holiday party too. Thus both of those things would explain why instead of mingling with her co-workers and happily sipping on spiced eggnog, Addison was hiding in a corner, trying to her hardest to blend in with the furniture.

She hadn't felt right since her father had inexplicably showed up, summoning her mother and turning her life upside down. But it wasn't just the betrayal of her parents that was bothering her. It was also the fact that ever since she had spent three days lying in Sam's bed, and one of those nights trying to get him to have sex with her, he was suddenly all she could think about.

And the worst part was she didn't know why. She wasn't sure if what she thought she was feeling was real or imagined, if it was borne out of real feelings or just feelings of loneliness, if she was actually starting to fall for Sam or if it was just lust stemming from the fact that she hadn't had sex in far, far too long.

Not to mention that just the idea of being with Sam caused unexplained feelings of giddiness as well as self-loathing and guilt to accumulate all at once, most of the time ending with her feeling so nauseous she thought she was going to be sick.

She had lost the two best friends she ever had in Derek and Mark when she gave into her desperation and loneliness and slept with Mark. She couldn't afford to lose Naomi, or God forbid, both Naomi and Sam. She honestly didn't think she would survive.

The familiar bubble of nausea was starting to build up again and she was thinking about trying to silently sneak out when a voice spoke beside her.

"Hey, I haven't seen much of you lately." Naomi stood there, grinning at Addison, two chocolate-dipped cookies in hand. "I brought cookies," she said and handed one out to Addison, who shook her head.

Naomi's eyes instantly narrowed in concern. "Addie, are you okay?"

Addison tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "Yes. Yes. I'm fine. I'm good. Really. I'm good."

Naomi frowned. "Addison, what happened? Is it your parents? I know you don't want to talk about it, but honey …" At this she reached out and clasped her hand, "you know you can tell me anything."

Addison sighed. "It's nothing. Really."

"Addie, are you sure? I want to help you." Naomi's voice was so tender and so caring, Addison instantly felt a familiar prickle behind her eyes.

She forced herself to look up at her best friend. "It's nothing. I just … I'm just not feeling well. I think … I think I should go home."

Before Addison could react, Naomi reached out and placed a cool hand on her forehead.

"You do feel a little warm," she said. "Maybe you should go home."

Addison nodded. "I think it would be best."

"Okay." Naomi looked hesitant, like she didn't want Addison to leave. "But promise you'll call me. We need to spend some time together, to talk."

Addison forced a real smile this time. "Of course. I promise."

And then before Naomi could question her any further, she hurriedly grabbed her bag and raced to the elevator, getting on and pressing the button for the fifth floor. She darted into her office as soon as the doors sprang open, slumping into her chair and laying her head on her desk. How had her life gotten so messed up? She used to be able to tell Naomi anything, but the thought of telling anyone about her parents petrified her. She had always kept the secrets about her family hidden away from the world, but more than that, Addison was afraid that if she started talking about her parents to Naomi that her near meltdown and her practically living in Sam's bed would come up, and that wasn't a conversation Addison was ready to have yet. She had to figure it out for herself first.

"Addison?"

A male voice startled her out of her reverie. Sam's voice.

Addison raised her head off her desk and stared. Sam was standing in the door, a blue tee-shirt snug around his abs, his jeans showing off his shapely legs. He was grinning at her. She forced herself to look back at her desk before he could see the flush she could feel starting to creep up her neck.

"Naomi said you weren't feeling well."

Addison cringed at the concern in his voice, but chose to keep staring down at her desk. "Yeah," she muttered. "I was just leaving to go home."

"I can take you home." He had moved closer and was now standing in front of her desk. There was no place to hide. She looked up.

"No, no, that's okay. I got it," she said quickly.

Sam frowned. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Addison looked down, her hands feeling around for her purse. Finding where she had left it under her desk, she stood up, not realizing Sam had moved around next to her, and crashed right into him.

"Oh." She wobbled on her heels at the force of the impact. He reached out and grabbed her, holding her steady. Addison raised her head and found herself staring into his dark eyes, his lips mere inches in front of her.

And then, as though all her control had vanished, she was kissing him, or he was kissing her. She couldn't be sure. But his lips crashed down on hers, his teeth mashing against hers, their tongues fighting their way through and forcing battle against each other. Her hands were gripping his head, his one hand was on her waist, the other palming her breast through her green silk dress.

She had a feeling she was getting closer to the point of no return, getting closer to another one of those moments in her life where she was ultimately going to make the wrong choice. She could feel it closing in on her. Ignoring the heat between her legs and the almost dizzy sensation she had from his mouth on hers, she forced her hands to come around to his chest and then she pushed, hard, enough to get him to step back.

"We … can't," she finally panted when he was looking at her. "We can't … do this … to Naomi."

His fingers reached out, gently following the contours of her jaw. "Naomi and I are over."

"Naomi is my best friend. I can't do this."

His fingers were still running over her face. Now they were tracing her lips, touching her nose, sliding across her eyebrows. Addison could feel all sense of logic, and control, leaving her as they stood there.

"You're right. We probably shouldn't be doing this." His voice was like silk, his warm breath leaving goosebumps on her skin.

They both knew this was wrong. All Addison had to do was say no and Sam would stop. That's all she had to do. But as Addison stood there and stared at Sam, all her worries and wonderings came back to her. Maybe she should find out once and for all if this was real? Maybe they should try once and then tell Naomi before anyone got hurt?

If Addison had been thinking with her head, she would have known then how bad of an idea it was, but Addison wasn't thinking, and before she knew it, she was attached to Sam's lips again, sucking on his lower hip, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and then loosened as she starting tracing her fingers down the contours of his back.

His tongue was in her mouth, cutting off her oxygen supply, but she didn't care. One of his arms was around her waist pulling her flush against him, the other still caressing her breast, his fingers playing with her nipple, which had gone taut under two layers of clothes.

Her fingers found the hem of his shirt and she was pulling, tugging it off, over his head, and then her fingers were exploring every inch of the velvety skin on his back.

They broke apart, gasping for air. Addison dipped her head to his chest, placing kisses along his neck and under his jaw, her hands also moving to his chest, then dropping to the button of his jeans.

As her fingers fumbled to get them unhooked, Sam's hands dropped down her back, grasping her waist and lifting her. She felt herself being placed on her desk, and just as she had finally undone the button and yanked down the zipper, Sam grabbed her arms, pushing her backward on her desk, sending papers and pens flying. He raised her hands above her head as she lay there and his hand once again gently stroked down her face.

"Don't move," he whispered, and this time his hands kept going, caressing her cheek, then moving down her neck, over her breast, down her stomach, down her legs, then finally to the bottom of her dress.

Slowly, teasingly, he slid her dress upward, pulling it up until the silky material bunched at her waist. He felt himself harden as more and more of her leg came into view until finally he found the matching green panties under her dress. He licked his lips in anticipation and then hooked his fingers under the waistband.

With painstakingly slow motions, he gently started pulling her panties down her legs, watching as first the soft red curls came into view and then her most private of areas. Once he had lowered her panties below her knees, he let go and let them drop to her ankles where with a slight kick she knocked them away.

His fingers traced up her legs, his thumbs massaging small circles into the skin of her calves, then her knees, then finally the inside of her thighs. When he got close to where he wanted, he reached under her legs and grabbed her ass with both hands, feeling its tightness in his grasp. Very gently, he pulled her forward, so she was balancing right on the edge of her desk. He lifted her legs, placing them over his shoulders, and then using his hands to gently spread her a little further apart, he knelt down over her.

The first touch of his tongue against her folds made her jump, her hips leaving the desk and bucking into his mouth. He let go of her legs and placed his hands on her abdoman, holding her in place. Then he tried again.

This time his tongue swiped her from one end of her slit all the way to the other. Addison moaned, and Sam felt his erection grow even more painful at the sound. He nudged her clit with his nose and then started sucking on it.

Addison moaned again, her hips writhing beneath him as much as she could, which wasn't much since he was holding her down. He kept going, licking and sucking, listening as Addison's moans became louder and louder. Finally, she clasped a hand over her mouth.

Sam stopped what he was doing and stared at her, seeing how beautiful she looked with her eyes screwed tight, her back arching off the desk, her fingers of her other hand gripping the desk above her head, her long legs around his neck.

Her eyes shot open. "Don't stop," she whimpered.

He smiled at her, then moving one hand to the center of her stomach, positioning his hand so his thumb could press on her clit, he quickly slipped two fingers of his other hand inside her.

Once again, her hips bucked and a half-moan, half-whimper left her lips.

"Addison." Sam was thrusting his fingers as deep as he could, each time pushing them in as far as they could go before practically removing them and then thrusting again. He removed his other hand from her stomach, instantly freeing her hips to start grinding up to meet his fingers. He reached up and removed the hand she had placed over her mouth, then bent close to her, pushing her knees almost up to her chest as he did and opening her entrance up even wider than before. His lips now hovered above hers, barely touching.

"It's okay," he whispered. "I want to hear you. I want to hear you come for me."

He kissed her gently on the lips as his fingers twisted inside her, his thumb flicking her clit as he did. Addison's back arched even more.

"Oh, Sammmmmmm," she moaned, and he felt her muscles clamp down around his fingers as her thighs clenched around his neck. He felt her juices spill over his hand and he watched as her body tensed and then relaxed. He waited until the spasms had stopped, then carefully, he moved back down to the end of the desk and gently removed her legs from around his neck, slipping his fingers out of her.

She sat up, looking a little dazed, and he pressed his fingers into her mouth, letting her taste herself on them. She stared at him and he removed his fingers and kissed her, tongue once again swirling in her mouth, letting himself delight in the taste of her lips and her tongue and her sweet juices.

His hands found the back of her dress again and he pulled down the zipper, tugging it down her arms and letting it crumple at her waist. Her hands were back to his jeans, tugging them down, then tugging down his boxers soon after.

His hands found the clasp of her bra and undid it, letting it fall down her arms as well. He threw it to the ground and took in the sight of her full breasts as she took in the sight of his full cock, full and throbbing and waiting for her.

She reached out to grab him, pulling him to her while he pulled her to the edge of the desk. Together, they guided him into her entrance, and they both groaned as her tight walls gripped him. Sam stepped as close to the desk as he could, and Addison wrapped her legs around his waist. They started moving together, slowly and gently at first, then quickly picking up speed and force. Her hands were wrapped around his back, her nails scratching him. His hands were grabbing her breasts, pinching her nipples.

Their mouths came together, both of them needy and desperate, tongues flailing around, teeth clashing, lips swollen.

Sam let go of her breast so he could grip her under her butt, moving with her faster and faster. He could feel the build-up coming and he wasn't sure how long he could last.

"Come for me, Addie," he hissed into her ear. "Come again for me."

Addison was almost there. She tightened her legs around his waist, feeling his bulge inside her. She buried her face in his neck, her mind empty of everything except the pressure building up in her stomach and starting to spread through her whole body.

Just as she was beginning to think she couldn't last much longer, she felt Sam's hand, forcing its way between their bodies, and then he was rubbing her already swollen clit, harder, faster and then … Addison closed her eyes as she felt spasms of pleasure wash over her. Her whole body was tingling as she dropped her head to Sam's shoulder in time to feel his body tense beneath her.

She waited till he was done, and then she leaned up and kissed him, as they remained there, him still inside her as she balanced on the edge of the desk, her legs still wrapped around him.

She felt so good. It felt so right …

"Oh my God!"

Addison's head shot up and her heart dropped to her stomach. Naomi. In her black party dress, standing behind Sam.

Sam whirled around, trying to cover Addison, trying to pick up his jeans to cover himself, but it was too late. Shades of horror and disbelief and anger and pain were passing in rapid succession over Naomi's face.

"I-I came to see if you were okay." Naomi was staring at Addison, as though Sam wasn't there. There had only been one other time in her life when Addison had felt as exposed and self-conscious as she did now, sitting there on her desk completely naked except for her dress bunched around her waist but not really covering anything. It was a horrible feeling of déjà vu.

"Your car was in the parking lot. I came to see if you were okay."

Naomi's voice was low, eerily calm. Addison couldn't say anything. She just sat there staring and unmoving.

"I thought you were my friend. But you're nothing but a whore."

Then she was gone, turning and disappearing out the door. Sam stood stunned, looking between Addison still on her desk and Naomi who had just vanished, torn between comforting one and running after the other.

"Go talk to her," Addison whispered. "Please."

Sam met her eyes, but he didn't say a word. He grabbed his jeans, yanked them on, and headed for the elevator. Addison did the only thing she could. She slid off the desk, not caring that she was still essentially naked, curled herself into a ball on her office floor and started to sob.

What had she just done?


End file.
